


Privacy

by makesometime



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tough at the top. Alone time is hard to come by and when you get it? This happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

** Taylor **

"Answer it."

"It's your comm."

"Kind of busy here, sir."

"Answer it, _ah_ , Lieutenant."

"Really? You want to pull rank at a time like this?"

"Good a time as, _Jesus_ , any."

"Fine, I answer it, I stop. Simple as."

"Speak."

"Uh, Wash?"

"You think so Shannon?"

"No, sorry Commander. I just thought... Did I call the right comm?"

"You did."

"But you're answering?"

"The lieutenant is... indisposed."

"Right. Don't suppose she'll be able to meet me at Boylan's in thirty?"

"Thirty minutes. I'll see to it she gets the message."

"You okay Commander? You sound a little breathless."

"Goodbye, Shannon."

"... He'll figure it out, you know."

"Good. Might teach him a lesson."

** Wash **

" _Lieutenant?_ "

" _... Lieutenant?_ "

" _Wash, you there?_ "

"This better be important, Reynolds."

"It is, ma'am. There's a Carno at the gates and we can't find the Commander."

"He's busy, Mark. Use the damn sonics."

"Yes ma'am, will do ma'am. Just thought we were supposed to tell him when there's an attack."

"He... knows."

"... Wash, you good?"

"I'm. Fine. Mark."

"You sure? You sound like... Oh god. Oh _god_ , sorry Wash."

"Should think so, soldier."

"Commander! I'll go organise the sonics, sir."

"Report on my desk within the hour Reynolds."

"Yes sir."

"Bastard."

"Now now, language, Lieutenant."

"Stop giving me reason to... _oh, fuck_."

"You were saying?"


End file.
